


War Zone/战区

by cripsk



Category: British Actor RPF, Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1984 Fusion, Inspired by 1984 - George Orwell, M/M, btw they're also married, no one is a saint, this is a weird story so be warned
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cripsk/pseuds/cripsk
Summary: Freebatch 1984 AU
Relationships: Benedict Cumberbatch/Martin Freeman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	War Zone/战区

新年的钟声敲响了，结社日到来了。

结社日是新年的第一天。究竟是结社日特别定在了新年的第一天，还是有了结社日才将新年的第一天定在这天，谁也说不清。以前结社日好像不在新年的第一天，但这种说法无凭无据。一直以来，结社日都是新年的第一天。因为有了社，才有年。至于“一直”是多久，“今年”又是哪年，谁也说不清，谁也不知道。只是似乎已经很久了，从来如此而已。“新年”就是新年，上一年的下一年，没人知道也没人在意过了多少年。时间在英社面前是不存在的，又是永恒的。结社就是开始，英社就是时间。

从人民街道上爆发出一阵欢呼。处处都是人民街道，处处的人民都在欢庆结社日的到来。有人喊，“英社”，就有人接，“万岁”，但更多的人只是在单纯地呐喊，让对新年、对英社的热情通过单音节的字符一次性释放出来。没有人要求任何人这么做，所有人都是自愿的。所有人都激动得只能说出一个“啊”字，所有人都挂着抹不掉的笑容。从房舍里，从高楼里，人民从各处冲到人民街道上来，见到无数的同胞，之后咧开嘴，此起彼伏地高喊着，“啊！”新年太棒了！英社太棒了！但这些话语太过冗杂，千言万语全只化为一个“啊！”

全民欢庆。

除了一个人。

人民的队伍围绕着全世界的街道行进。城郊也不例外。邻居们扯着嗓子涌出了门，这样激昂的声音Jamie和Stevie不会听不见。他们也冲出门，加入到兴奋的人群中。门没关，因为不用关，因为所有的人民都是一家，你家就是我家，你我一心。这个“家“一般住的不是Jamie和Stevie，它的其中一个常客是Martin。Martin是Jamie的弟弟，自结社后，他就和Jamie商量好，他们两家一起搬到城郊去，当邻居。结社日的时候，Jamie和Stevie总去Martin家庆祝。他们会贴上宣传画，挂上横幅，放上社乐，再打开电视观看社宴节目。社宴节目在新年钟声敲响时就结束了，大家要出门去庆祝结社日。会有同胞弟兄姐妹们来到这个家，欣赏画，欣赏横幅，欣赏社乐，沐浴在英社的美好氛围中。Jamie和Stevie总会挂很多挂画，挂满了房子，也会拉很长的横幅，放很大声的社乐，因为同胞们总喜欢来这个家欢度一段时光。这是因为在城郊，这个家面积最大。这也不奇怪。相比之下，Jamie和Stevie的家就小很多，毕竟，Martin才是那个有个英社钦定的演员丈夫的人。不过，每到结社日，Martin就会到Jamie和Stevie那个不受欢庆者关注的小家去。小家很清静，没有挂画，没有横幅，没有社乐，那些都是Jamie和Stevie给他家弄得，Martin自己从不干这些。不过他还是会打开电视，但不看，他只会低头，听自己的丈夫在社宴节目上赞颂英社，并雕他的木兔子。

Martin是个木匠。他原本不是，但他现在是了，也就一直都是了。没人记得他曾经也是个演员，人们认为他一直都是个木匠。人们会说，那个传奇演员Benedict的丈夫是个木匠！木匠这活计本不该存在的，但是英社特许他存在。可是他们也要求，Martin只能做椅子，桌子，不可以做别的。其实Martin并不是个好木匠，他根本不会木工，但他要是不做木工他会觉得自己真正死去了。他能勉强做一下椅子和桌子，只是做得不好。他还想做小兔子，但英社不批准。英社本来也不允许他做木匠，木匠是过去的事物，不该存在，所有过去的事物都不曾存在过。后来英社又放宽了要求，他可以做兔子，一年做一个，不许多。Martin于是做小兔子，可是他不是一年做一个。他做完一个，就烧掉，再做下一个，直到又一年到了。他觉得只有做兔子时他才能有点为人的喘息机会，才能让他记起一点英社说不存在的过去。可“过去”已经太久远也太模糊了，惟一证明他记忆中的过去存在过的只有他的兔子。他有十二只兔子了。他把兔子们全找出来，一只一只地看。他看着第一只兔子，之后是第二只，第三只……兔子兔子兔子兔子……他抱着它们，雕不下手中的兔子了。当初教他雕兔子，让他做兔子的小女孩，看不见这些兔子了。

Martin把十二只兔子放好，之后把手中那只半成品的兔子烧掉。火焰噼里啪啦响，吃掉了兔子。他第一次烧兔子时，Ben没看见。后来Ben问他怎么换了一只兔子雕，原来那只呢？他说，烧掉了。Ben立刻就走开了，Martin知道他躲到房间里哭了。再后来有一次，Ben看见Martin往壁炉里扔兔子，他问他为什么，他没说话。Ben注视着他找了新的木料又开始雕另一只兔子，他看了很久很久，也没有再说话。直到Martin手酸了，才发现Ben已经坐在了旁边。Ben抱着他，趴在他肩膀上哭。他也抱着Ben，以沉默作答。

兔子再也没了踪影。Martin抬头看了眼电视。屏幕上，是Ben和Sophie Belinda，两位英社指定的传奇演员，一唱一和地传颂英社的历史，歌颂英社的伟大功绩，并再次重申“结社是我们所能遇见的最大幸福”。所有人都热爱这个节目。人们跟着演员们一起说，一起唱，英社是过去，是未来，是现在，是永恒的唯一。

年年岁岁，都是这个节目。人民喜爱。Martin看过许多次，也不忍心再看下去。屏幕上那个人是他的丈夫，Ben的节目被所有人收看，但是Martin不愿看。他认识他，他爱他，也恨他，但爱他。对于其他所有人而言，Ben，和Sophie Belinda一样，是传奇演员，几乎可以成为英社的代表，成为人民的脸面。但对于Martin来说，他就只是他的Ben。可Ben真的是他的，还是说是英社的？他们不都是英社的吗？Ben是他能在这里当木匠雕兔子，而不用加入到结社日大游行队伍中的原因。Ben是他，甚至说，还能够活着，活过结社日，在英社的洗礼中竟活下来的原因。其他人都没能活着，只有他存活。英社需要Ben，Ben需要他。而且其实，尽管Martin很少对Ben这么说，他也需要他。他曾对Ben说，你让我活下来的惟一原因就是你不想自己一个人活下去。他说他自私，但他自己也自私。如果没有Ben，Martin早就会去和其他人团聚，而不是在一个令人无法忍受的地方存活着。只是因为Ben，他也想陪他，多在一起一会也好，活着有多痛苦都好，只要Ben可以回家来，只要他们还能在一起，他就可以忍受。他都不知道自己能做到这样，摒弃以前所有的道德所有的底线所有的人格承诺，只为能和Ben在一起。

他也知道他太自私了。他对Ben说，他为英社做的这些都是错的。他把一切都推到Ben身上。可Martin也明白，Ben是为了他，为了他们。他早就默许了Ben这么干，默许他一错再错，默许他成为邪恶的左肩右膀。他们都已成了世界堕落的推手，只要活着就是在将错误延续。可是他们没有勇气赴死，不是因为惧怕死亡的痛苦，是死亡本身所意味着的分离。他不知道如果死后还能不能和Ben再会。

社宴节目结束后，Ben也加入到了激奋的游行人群中。他放空自我——就当作这是以往，是演唱会，是粉丝见面会。但这两样事物都早就不存在，也根本没存在过。Ben比谁都明白，现在的粉丝说爱他，但其实爱的不是他，是他所代表的英社。游行时从来不会有人注意到他，对英社的澎湃之情早就淹没了感官。在人群中最好的方式就是迷失自我，顺应大流。但再哪里不是呢？主流的声音高呼着，指定了前行的路。在社宴上，在电视里，他张开嘴，主流的话语冒出来，传给千万人。他笑着，跳着，按着英社的节奏表演，歌唱者英社的旋律。他这么做了太久，早就习惯了。Martin说得不对吗？他在结社前这么做过，结社后还这么做。他是这样的人吗？他痛恨这么做的每一秒，无论是在结社前还是在结社后。他只是一直告诉自己，为了Martin。为了Martin！即使Martin不知道，即使Martin怨恨自己，即使Martin在他说，“我做这些都是为了你”时愤恨地瞪着他说，“你哪里是为了我？你根本只是为了你自己，你只是不想孤独地度过余生！”但没关系，Martin也就这么说罢了。Martin说完就哭了，他转过身去，但Ben知道的，他哭了。他不是有意伤害他。Ben绕到了Martin面前去，抱住他，Martin吻了他，他们现在还在一起。

但Martin没错，他不想没有他。他害怕失去他。Ben记得的，这是结社以后的事情，你可以记得，只是结社之前有什么不能记得，因为不存在。Martin在结社以后，当了个木匠。Martin一直想当木匠，但还有一部分原因他们都不愿再提起。很少人来找Martin订购桌子和椅子，Martin也很少接订单。Martin只是雕兔子，但他每次雕兔子，就像在Ben的心上划刀一样。Martin天天雕，Ben就悄悄看着他雕，直到他受不了，或直到Martin累了。

但有这么一个老人，要订一张椅子，Martin接了单。也只有老者敢来下订单了。木工是不存在的，年轻人怎么会有兴趣呢？若非为一无所有的人，又怎么敢碰不存在的事物呢？Martin慢慢雕，老人也耐心等。老人已经没有什么可失去了，他无所谓有无，只是想再见一见木椅的样子。很久没人见过木椅了，因为它们从未存在过。Martin做好了木椅之后，老者坐到了木椅上，坐了好一会，也不回家去，Martin也由他坐着。木椅摆在了Ben和Martin家门口，老人就坐在那里，看着天空。突然，老者哭了，哭得停不下来。他突然意识到，他不是没有什么可失去的了，他还有回忆，有过去，虽然那都不存在了。他现在还有木椅，但他也不知道木椅还能存在多久。原本他以为自己已经无所畏惧了，但是无所畏惧的面具撕开后是一无所有。但也并不是真的一无所有，他还有“一无所有”，还有那些不存在的东西。

老者哭了很久很久，哭累了，就又坐着，不回家去。Martin默许了。有两个年轻的孩子路过这里，看见了木椅，大喊，“那是什么？”Ben走出来，说，这是木椅。孩子们点点头，他们是完全相信Ben的话的，不会质疑，也不会追问，他说什么就是什么，因为在他们心中，Ben就是英社。英社告诉你的，你知道就行了。“那我们也可以有木椅吗？”孩子们问。Ben说，“那你们要先提交申请，申请通过了才行。”孩子们长长地“噢”了一声，然后懂事地走开了。临走时，孩子们还向Ben挥手，喊着，“英社是历史的选择！”这句话是Ben在节目上常说的。Ben会笑着回答，“是的。”并看着孩子们兴奋地离开了。可孩子们哪里懂什么“历史”，在他们心中，“历史”根本就不存在，也从未存在过。

在孩子们走远后，老者又开始抽泣。过了好长一段时间，他说他想回家了。于是，Ben和Martin，一人拿了椅子，另一人扶着老者，送他回家。老者的家是远郊的一间小房子，家里只剩他一个人。他家也只有起居室，卧室和卫生间。他们把椅子放在了起居室，老者坐了上去，像之前一样。也许他永远也不愿离开那把椅子，它是他仅有的一切了。老者说，你们走吧。他们离开了老人的家。最后，他们又回头看了一眼，老人一个人坐在那把木椅上，孤零零的。

回到家，Ben发现Martin在忍眼泪，他自己也一样。他把Martin抱过来，吻了他。他一直在想，如果我也一无所有呢？他现在只有Martin了，如果失去他，他会崩溃的。他又想到Martin在雕刻的小兔子，可他连雕小兔子也做不到。他只想陪他，无论去哪。

天将亮未亮，游行也接近尾声。人群四散开去。Ben看见了他的搭档Sophie，Sophie向他微笑，他也回以一个微笑。“结社日快乐。”Sophie说，这是每个人必说的。结社日是最重要的节日，也是唯一的节日。这二者却并无关系。结社日重要只是因为结社日是英社的节日，而人们热爱英社罢了。“结社日快乐。”Ben也回了一句，这段对话大家都能听见。“以及，”Sophie又开口了，“晚安。”“你也是。”Ben朝她点点头，他们各自往不同的方向走去。Ben知道，Sophie其实和他一样，他们所做的一切，不过都只是为了保护自己和所爱之人。

Ben回到家，看见了Jamie和Stevie站在隔壁门前。他们指了指他的房子，意在告诉他，Martin已经回家休息了。Ben对他们道了晚安，之后踏进家门。Martin大约在卧室。Ben先转了一圈，看见了Martin的木刻刀，但不见那只小兔子。他知道他又烧了它。Ben的心脏像被生生扯开一道口子那样疼，每次他发现一只小兔子被火焰吞噬，他就觉得自己差不多和它一起被烧了一遭。Ben明白Martin只会更难受。有些伤口是永远都愈合不了的。Ben来到卧室，Martin躺在床上，但没睡着。睡不了的。Ben迅速洗漱了一番，换上睡衣，也爬上床，抱住Martin。Martin侧躺着，没转过身来，Ben也就索性用胸口贴着他的后背。他把手伸到Martin的手心中，Martin抓住了他的手，十指相扣，紧紧握住。Ben把脸蛋贴到了Martin的脖颈后面，还亲了亲他的耳朵。他们都没有说话。这么多年过去，他们早已不用再多说什么。他们知道对方的想法，无须开口也能互通心意。尤其是，现在，在这样的社会里，多说无益。他们宁愿少费些口舌，用呼吸的节奏来交流。这已成了常态。这一个夜晚，和从前的之后的千百个夜晚，也没有分毫不同。

只要在一起，就已经是一种独特的语言了。

这一点，连英社也没办法夺走。

可是，英社也一直明白，这正是他们的弱点。他们的101室。

每次Ben想到这，总有那种希望微小而全被绝望包裹的无力感，逼得他喘不过气来。对于Martin而言一定也是这样的。他还有Martin，Martin还有他，他们还有彼此。

新的一年开始了。结社日注定是繁忙的一天。

在结社以前，是没有结社日的。结社以前的生活是什么样子的呢？已经模糊到记不清了。英社说，没有结社以前的日子，社从来都是存在的，好像也真就如此。所谓“结社以前”，似乎脱不开虚无缥缈的影子，那是些空灵久远的东西，好似不曾存在，也许也的确从没存在过？那是梦，是幻觉，还是真实发生过的事件的反映？是从一开始就存在英社，英社是理所当然的自然产物，永恒不朽，还是英社不过是才显现的，也终将只会是昙花一现的产物，恰如其它政党，但“其它政党”又是什么，真的存在过吗？

而“她”又真的存在吗？Martin记忆中的小女孩，教他做小兔子的那个。Martin相信她存在着，他这么感觉。他记得她的小脸蛋，记得小兔子还不是木头做的而是陶瓷做的的时候。那时陶瓷也还是存在的，只是现在大家又不太肯定了。真的有过陶瓷吗？是的，一定有，至少Martin这么相信。那个小女孩，她和他那么像。她会说，今天我们做了陶瓷，或今天我们做了木椅子，之后把她做的送给Martin。她那么可爱，又那么让人心疼。她会忍着眼泪说恨他，但之后又拿起画笔画了一株小花，小花旁边写着我爱你，之后送给他和Ben。Martin对不起她，他本该去陪她。他曾说过她是世界上对他而言最重要的人。但在那一切开始之后，他没去陪她，她和她妈妈走了，而Martin留下来陪Ben，Ben需要他。

那段时间，他们和其他人一样躲起来。Martin日日夜夜思念她，打听她的消息。她安全了吗？她逃走了吗？没人知道。没人有答案。也再没了她的下落。有人说，离开的人都在一个安全的地方活得好好的，也有人说他们早就死了，英社不会放过他们的。Martin也不知道该相信什么，他只希望她能好好活着。Ben能看出他的悲伤，但Ben从来什么也不说，他只是抱着Martin，亲他的额头。也许Ben同样感到难过，也许Ben更为内疚，尤其考虑到发生过的一切。如果没有Ben，Martin会去陪她。他会乘上那艘逃难的小船，与她一起驶向远方。但他要陪Ben呢。Ben没有求Martin留下了，他反而说，你该和你的家人一起走。但Ben也是Martin的家人，Ben不能走，Martin要留下陪Ben。那些人说，他们不许Ben上船，他们不相信他，因为他们认为，从前他屈服于好莱坞，现在他也会为了同样的理由屈服于英社。他们说对了，但Ben说，那只是为了Martin。Martin深切地为这点而恨他，他告诉Ben，你不该这么做，以前不该，现在不该，永远不该。Ben会道歉，会求他原谅，会哭，而Martin会心软。但Ben还是会再次这么做，这次却没有人再来帮他。Martin恨他，但狠不下心离开Ben。

英社发现他们的那天，Martin对Ben说，无论发生什么，你都不要屈服，我们宁可死，也不活在这样的社会里。Ben点点头，无比坚定。他准备好和Martin一起赴死。Martin吻了他。英社来了，他们抓住了每一个人，但他们多看了一眼Ben和Martin。

“我记得这两个人。”英社的人说，“他们是那对荧幕情侣，在现实中也结婚了，还有那么个挺复杂的故事。”这个复杂的故事在结社后就不复存在了，存在的只有英社选定的事实。Ben是个演员，是英社的喉舌，他有个丈夫，他们家庭美满，大家都喜欢这一对。

英社的人把他们两个分开，Martin一直在给Ben使眼色，让他不要担心，记得他们的誓言，他们会在下一个世界继续相爱。

可是真的有下一个世界吗？他们都不知道。没人敢说。

英社却说，他们要让Ben来当英社的传话筒。他们知道Ben的过去，只要他愿意，那些过去就可以消失。Ben的过去已经证明，他可以，也说不定会自愿生活在谎言中，天天如此。就像英社要求的那样，英社不怕他知道一切都是谎言。

但Ben说，不。他憎恨活在谎言里的每一天，也记得那段日子里Martin对他有多厌恶多痛心。那时他在挣扎，尚有人来拉他一把，可现在没有了。他被带到了101室，旧日噩梦重现。

许多年前，把他推入泥沼的巨鳄说，如果Ben不服从，他的影响力能摧毁Ben，还有Martin与他的家人。这一次，英社把Martin带到了Ben面前，告诉他，你有时间思考，是和你丈夫继续在一起，还是看着他下地狱。

Martin被封着嘴，但他的眼睛看着Ben。他用眼神告诉他，我准备好了，我爱你，我们来世再见。

可Ben没准备好。

英社的人说，看来你已经下定决心了。他们说他们会开启电椅，最大功率，必死无疑。他们是认真的，从不开玩笑。

事情很简单。Martin死后Ben会怎样呢？也许英社会把Ben囚禁起来，看他挣扎，不许他死；又也许他们会任由他去死，然后……然后呢？

他们能到一个真正没有黑暗的地方去吗？

不。

Ben说，不，放了他，我什么都会做。Ben看见Martin的眼里写满了震惊与失望。也许Martin宁愿死，去陪千万死于英社手下的人，去陪他生死未卜的家人。他一定恨他，说不定再也不想见到他，说不定会在再见到他之前先自我了结。

英社带走了Martin，他们说Martin会被送去他们送给Martin和Ben的新家，Ben一会就能去见到他了。在此之前，他要熟悉规则。也就在这时，Ben见到了Sophie Belinda。

Ben认识Sophie，上次见她时，她还只是个年轻女孩，冉冉之星。现在他却从她眼底看见了自己的倒影。他们为相似的原因出现在这里，同样恐惧，同样厌恶。

原来英社不只想要人民狂热的爱。英社也享受敬畏，享受玩弄那些厌恶社却又因为恐惧而不得不屈服于社的人，看他们在矛盾与自我厌弃中挣扎，看他们违背心愿做出自己所鄙夷之事，看他们被他们所爱的人憎恨。

英社给予他痛苦，并享受他的痛苦，以此标榜权力。

Ben到了他和Martin的新家，Martin什么也没有说。英社监视着这里。但Ben认得那个眼神，上一次Martin这么看他时，他说他可悲，丢掉了正直，为虚妄之物舍弃尊严。他们分手，形同陌路，直到Ben终于打动了Martin，求得他回心转意。Ben解释了一切，说这是为了他，一切都是。

这次不同。Martin不再为这个跟他吵架。他们像以往一样，亲吻，做爱。只是在深夜，相拥而眠时，Martin会伏在他耳边，对他说，你不该这么做。

Ben已经这么做了，Martin也已经选择留下来陪他。他舍弃了信念，违背了诺言，苟活在这么一个虚伪堆砌起的社会中。他本该是坚持自己的理念的自由人。但他放不下Ben。

后来，他们发现Martin的哥哥和嫂子也留了下来，Ben就请Jamie和Stevie搬到自己和Martin家旁边。Jamie和Stevie经常来和Martin聊天，Ben能从他俩的眼神中看出他们对他无声的批判。一直如此。直到又有一天Martin说，你不该出卖自我。

他没说“你不该让我活着”，他知道如果他这么说，Ben会崩溃。

Ben说一切是为了他。Martin说不是，只是为了Ben自己。也的确如此。他们亲吻，他们知道他们俩其实也没什么区别。他们都出卖了自我，为了自己也为了对方。

为了爱。

英社早就知道他们会这么做。英社早就赢了。


End file.
